mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Mcdamian10/Szpitalna Przygoda Luny
Kilka lat po narodzinach małej Nyx księżniczki ze zdziwieniem stwiedziły,że w Equestrii wreszcie zapanowała Harmonia. Podstępna Szustka dała sobie spokój.Było spokojnie.Jednak w czwartek rano do szpitala w Canterlcie przyniesiono klacz z ranami postrzałowymi.Opowiedziała księżniczkom,że pamięta dwa małe,błyszczące koła a następnie wystrzał.Dzień po wypadku zaczęło być ich więcej a Luna w nocy słyszała coraz więcej wystrzałów.Postanowiła jednak nie informować o tym Twilight i jej rodziny.Zaczęła szukać w zapiskach swojej siostry i legendach. -Witaj księżniczko nocy.Czy coś się stało?-pyta znajomy głos ze ściany. -Discord!Co tu robisz?-pyta Luna. -Przeglądam sobie książki.-odpowiada Discord. -Szukam informacji o pewnym dziwnym osobniku.Nazywa się Myśliwy.Jednak pochodzi ze świata ludzi.Chcę się dowiedzieć jak on się tu dostał.-wyjaśnia Luna. -Jedna z gwiazd która uwolniła cie kiedy byłaś zła ma magiczne właściwości i kiedy wyjdzie zza księżyca to na jeden dzień może otworzyć portal do świata ludzi.Możliwe że wczoraj wyszła zza księżyca i Myśliwy i jego ludzie mogli wejść do naszego świata. Jednak dzisiaj portal jest już zamknięty i Myśliwy gdzieś się osiedlił.-tłumaczy Discord. -Sugerujesz,że jest ich więcej?-zapytała przerażona Luna. Discord odłożył książkę na stolik i wyszedł ze ściany. Wyprostował się i popatrzył księżniczce Lunie w oczy. -Zobaczmy.-stwierdza Discord. Wyczarował obraz na którym widać było jak Myśliwy strzela do kolejnego kucyka.Luna zobaczyła,że Myśliwy ma ponad 10 ludzi do pomocy.Produkuje sobie amonicję i osiedlił się blisko Lasu Everfree.Discord pstryknął i obraz zniknął.Luna poznała miejce ataku na kucyka.Była to Dolina Mażeń w Kucykolandii. -Straż!Ledźcie do Doliny Mażeń i zabierzcie z tamtąd rannego kucyka!Bigem!!!-wrzasneła Luna. -Tak jest!Wasza Wysokość.-odpowiedziała straż. Kilku Gwardzistów wzbiło się w powietrze.Kiedy dolecieli do Doliny Mażeń to zobaczyli ciężko rannego ogiera. -My...myśliwy.-wymamrotał a później stracił przytomność. -Myśliwy?-zdziwił się generał. Żołnierze zabrali rannego do szpitala.W tym czasie Luna poszła do labolatorium.Weszła do środka. -Doktorze!Potrzebóję pomocy!Jest pan tu?!-krzyczała Luna -O!Wczym mogę ci pomóc?-zapytał Waligaos. -W naszej krainie pojawił się Myśliwy.Wiesz może co można zrobić by nie krzywdził poddanych?-wyjaśna Luna. -No cóż!Sprawa żeczywiście jest poważna.W pierwszej kolejności trzeba zamknąć miejscę gdzie polują.Następnie trzeba przesłuchać jego ofiary i ostrzec szkoły.Na końcu trzeba iść go schwytać.-tłumaczy Waligaos. -Już się tym zajmę Doktorze!-powiedziała Luna i poszła do wyjścia. -Ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę!-odpowiada Waligaos. Cheerilee poszła z klasą na wycieczkę właśnie do Doliny Mażeń. Kiedy Waligaos zobaczył że Myśliwy mierzy do Cheerilee to rzucił się na niego.Uderzył go jedną z robo-macek.Popatrzył na szkolną wycieczkę. -Szybko!Uciekajcie!Dolina zostaje zamknięta z rozkazu księżniczki Luny!-oznajmił Waligaos. -Dobrze!Już idziemy!Dzieci ustawcie się w parach i uciekajcie do szkoły!-mówi Cheerilee. Waligaos widził,że nie ma w dolinie już więcej kucyków.Jak zobaczył,że Myśliwy wstaje to teleportował się do zamku. Szczęśliwie udało mu się ochronić kucyki ale Waligaos wiedział,że Myśliwy nigdy nie zrezygnuje z polowania na nich. Luna zastanawiała się co zrobić dalej.Wiedziała że w Szkole dla Utalentowanych Jednorożców prywatne uczennice uczyła teraz Twilight.Nie chciała jej o tym mówić więc wezwała Discorda. -Discordzie!Możesz chronić Twilight przed myśliwym bo ja jej nic nie powiedziałam!-przyznała księżniczka nocy. -Oczywiście!-ukłonił się Discord. Luna była spokojniejsza.Nadal jednak coś ją niepokoiło.Poszła do Waligaosa.Doktor uspokoił ją i poszła się przespać.Nyx w tym czasie znalazła w Wielkiej Księdze rozdział o Goglinie.Poszła z tym do Waligaosa. -Cześć malutka!Jak mogę ci pomóc?-zapytał Waligaos. -Co to za potwór wujku?-odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Nyx. -To twoja mama!Kiedyś kiedy byłem zły to próbowałem ją zniszczyć ale uświadomiono mi,że mogę żyć z nią w zgodzie. Niestety mój były pracownik myśli inaczej i teraz chce minie i twoją mamę zniszczyć!Chodźmy do niej.-oznajmia Waligaos. -Nie tak szybko!-powiedział chologram z robota. Nyx i Waligaos oniemieli z wrażenia.Ich oczom ukazał się Spark. -Pozwól,że najpierw ja wyrównam rachunki z Waligaosem!Najchętniej zabijając go!-zagroził Spark. Zaczęły się ataki na Waligaosa.Spark popatrzył na nią. -A kim ty jesteś?-zapytał Spark w chologramie. -Jestem księżniczka Nyx!Córka księżniczki Twilight!-mówi Nyx. -Zabić ją!-rozkazuje chologram. Nagle żołnierze Sparka zostali uderzeni zaklęciem ogłuszającym. -Nie pędź tak ośmiornico!-zawołał Czembor. Twilight zaatakowała oktobota chwilę później.Jednak żołnierze Sparka uderzyli ją i Twilight wylądowała nieprzytomna na podłodze. -Oktobocie!Przekaż naszej księżniczce słońca złowieszcze pozdrowienia.-powiedział Spark. W macce oktobota pojawiła się strzykawka. -Zielona substancja!Nie podoba mi się to!-zawołała Nyx. -Bez obaw!Ja chcę tylko by znowu była bestią którą naprawdę jest!-wyjaśnia Spark. Oktobot wystrzeliwuje strzykawkę.W ostatniej chwili jednak Waligaos odsówa Twilight za pomocą robo-macki. -Raaaa!-warknął Spark.-Ta bitwa jescze się nie skończyła.Nie mam więcej materiałów na serum Goglina więc teraz was wszystkich zniszczę z moją podstępną szystką!Do zobaczenia!Żegnajcie!-zawołał Spark. Oktobot i żołnierze Sparka uciekli przez okno.Coś było jednak nie tak jak trzeba.W zamku było za cicho.Luna też obudziła się. Znalazła roztrzęsinego strażnika. -Co się stało?-spytała Luna. Strażnik nie odpowiedział.Jedynie pokazał kopytam na przemieszczający się cień ze strzelbą w ręce. -Myśliwy.-szepnęła przerażona Luna. Zaczęła go śledzić.Doszła do labolatorium.Twilight już wyszła i poszła do swojej sali ale Czembor,Waligaos i Nyx zostali.W labolatorium w ukryciu przebywała Apple Bloom. Przewidywała,że Myśliwy przyjdzie na zamek.I tak też się stało. Myśliwy wszedł do lobolatorium.Wymierzył do nich strzelbą i strzelił.Jednak wszyscy zrobili uniki.Wtedy Luna za pomocą zaklęcia stróciła Myśliwemu kapelusz z głowy. -Jak śmiesz!-warknął Myśliwy. -Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz.-zawołała Luna. Księżniczka Luna zaczęła uciekać.Myśliwy zabrał kapelusz z ziemi i zaczął ją gonić.Wsiadł do swojego samochodu i zaczął nim gonić Lunę. -Możesz uciekać ale i tak cię złapie.-zaśmiał się Myśliwy. Luna wzieła magią puderniczkę i dalej uciekała kiedy doszła do palm kokosowych.Wtedy rzuciła puderniczkę na auto Myśliwego. Puder zasłania Myśliwemu widok.Wyskoczył z niego a samochód rozbił sie o palmę kokosową.Strzelba wyleciała za samochód. Kokosy z palmy pod wpływem uderzenia zaczęły spadać na Myśliwego.Podbiegł do strzelby i popatrzył na lunę.W oczach miał wściekłość.Podniósł strzelbę do siebie. -Zapłacisz mi za to!-krzyknął Myśliwy. Luna jednak uciekła.Król Monster martwił się,że Myśliwy zaatakuje znowu i konsekwencje będą straszliwe.Luna jednak prosiła ojca i siostrę Ladinie o to by milczeli przed księżniczką Twilight.Oni zgodzili się na to.Trzy dni później nie było wieści o Myśliwym.Pomimo iż księżniczka Luna ostrzegała nadal żeby nie wchodzono do Doliny Mażeń to Znaczkowa Liga w piątek popołudniu poszła tam.Wszędzie śpiewały ptaszki.Trzy klaczki rozmawiały o Myśliwym. -Wiecie,że księżniczka Luna sama powstrzymała Myśliwego przed morderstwem w labolatorium.-mówiScootaloo. -Ja tak!Byłam tam wtedy!Uważajmy jednak bo Myśliwy może być gdzieś tutaj!-ostrzega Apple Bloom. -Łaał!Apple Bloom!Czemu nic nam nie mówisz!?-pyta zaskoczona Sweetie Belle. Zanim jednak Apple Bloom zdążyła odpowiedzieć to jej uwagę przykuł jeden kszak.Ruszał się.Apple Bloom dostrzegła dwa błyszczące w środku otwory. -Uwaga!!!-krzyknęła do przyjaciółek Apple Bloom. Przyjaciółki jak zauważyły kto ukrywa się w kszaku to Sweetie Belle zrobiła unik,Apple Bloom również a Scootaloo wzbiła się w powietrze.Robiła uniki w powietrzu.Myśliwy strzelał do niej. Apple Bloom wskoczyła na Myśliwego. -Nikt nie będzie kszywdził moich przyjaciół!-mówi ostro Apple Bloom. Myśliwy wyciągnął mały pistolet.Wycelował w Apple Bloom. Kiedy broń wystrzeliła to Apple Bloom zeskoczyła z jego nogi. Kula trafiła Myśliwego w nogę. -Aaaał!Zapłacicie mi za to!-zawołał Myśliwy. -Uciekajmy!-krzykczy Apple Bloom. Znaczkowa Liga ucieka do Canterlotu.Myśliwy był ranny i chciał zmusić kogoś by mu pomógł.Wtedy przypomniał sobie o księżniczce Lunie.Przecież rozbiła mu samochód.Mósi ponieść karę. -To jest to!Zmuszę księżniczkę Lunę żeby mi pomogła a potem ją zabije!-pomyślał Myśliwy. Myśliwy zaczął iść w kierunku szpitala w Canterlocie.Nie mógł jednak chodzić w swoim tradycyjnym stroju po Equestrii. Złapaliby go i wsadzili do lochu.Ciężko mu było ale się przebrał i wyglądał jak normalny człowiek.Szedł do szpitala.W tym czasie Znaczkowa Liga przeszukała cały zamek i nie znalazła Luny. Pobiegły do labolatorium Doktora Waligaosa.Zaskoczony naukowiec zapytał ich co się stało? -Doktorze!Myśliwy jest ranny i idzie do szpitala w Canterlocie.-mówi Apple Bloom. -O nie!Tylko nie to!-zawołał Waligaos. -Co się stało?-pyta Scootaloo. -Księżniczka Luna jest właśnie w szpitalu!Sama!Bez ochrony!-oznajmił Waligaos. -Co możemy zrobić Doktorze?-pyta Sweetie Belle. -Ty Sweetie Belle biegnij po Twilight i Czembora!Następnie spodkamy się w szpitalu w Canterlocie.Wy dwie idziecie ze mną!-rozkazał Waligaos. -Dobrze!-odpowiada Sweetie Belle. Doktor Waligaos,Apple Bloom i Scootaloo ruszają do szpitala a Sweetie Belle biegnie poinformować Twilight i Czembora.W tym czasie przebrany Myśliwy wchodzi do szpitala widzi księżniczkę Lunę jak wchodzi do sali operacyjnej.Poczekał aż nikt nie będzie patrzył i wszedł za nią.Luna była zaskoczona,że facet zamyka ją. -Przepraszam pana ale proszę otworzyć te drzwi.-poprosiła Luna. Myśliwy zdarł z siebie ubranie i ubrał się tradycyjnie.Następnie wyciągnął strzelbę. -Cicho bądź!Znowu się spotykamy!Widzisz to!Masz mi wyciągnąć tą kulę a ja może podaruję ci twoje nędzne życie!-mówi Myśliwy. Kładzie się na łóżku i pokazuje Lunie ranę którą sam sobie zrobił. Jednocześnie nadal trzyma srzelbę przy tważy Luny.Luna jest przerażona.Wie że nie zna się na medycynie na tyle by móc wyciągnąć kulę.Z drógiej strony jeśli tego nie zrobi to myśliwy ją zastrzeli. -Wiesz że nie jestem lekarzem i jeśli popęłnię błąd to będzie twoja wina.-powiedziała Luna. -Nie radzę ci popełnić błędu ani kombinować bo cię załatwię!-grozi Myśliwy. Bezradna księżniczka nocy musi spróbować.Bardzo się jednak boi.W tym czasie do szpitala przybywają przyjaciele Luny.Lekarz dyżurny od kilku minut nie widział Księżniczki Luny. Postanawiają wszyscy popatrzeć na monitoring z wszystkich sal. Luna musi w być w szpitalu bo nikt nie widział jak wychodziła. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie jest.Zauważono jednak ślady butów. Czembor i Waligaos martwili się,że Myśliwy przyszedł do szpitala przed nimi.Czembor zastanawiał się w której sali może być księżniczka Luna.Zauważył,że pielęgniarki szarpią się kopytami z drzwiami. -Pewnie tam jest Luna!-pomyślał Czembor. Waligaos popatrzył na Czembora i na pielęgniarki.Kiwną głową i za pomocą robo-macek poszedł do pomieszczenia z monitoringiem. -Chłopcy!Chyba znaleźliśmy księżniczkę Lunę!Puśćcie nam nagranie z Sali Operacyjnej!-karze Waligaos. -Dobra ale co ona tam robi?-zapytał Gwardzista Twilight. -Nie wiem ale chyba nic dobrego się tam nie wydarzyło!Drzwi są zatrzaśnięte.-wyjaśnia Waligaos. -Waligaosie!Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś?-zapytała Twilight. -Bo Luna go prosiła tak jak i nas!-wyjaśnia Ladinia. -Dlaczego!?-pyta Twilight. -Nie chciała cię martwić.-odpowiada król Monster. -No to teraz to jestem przerażona.-uznała Twilight. Wszyscy patrzą na monitor.Waligaos bał się,że przyszli za późno. Ochrona włącza kamerę ale bez skutku. -Nie działa!-wystraszył się Discord. -Bez obaw!Z tego co wiem to jest jeszcze jedna niewidzialna kamera!Urzywana tylko w nagłych wypadkach.-uspokaja wszystkich ordynator. Włączona kamera ukazała pełną grozy sytuację.W środku widać było Lunę i Myśliwego.Wszyscy oniemieli ze strachu.W szpitalu szybko zebrali się reporterzy.Czembor kazał Twilight zabrać Nyx do pałacu.Obiecał,że zajmie się wszystkim.Twilight niechętnie się zgodziła i poszła do pałacu.Czembor obrócił się do generała. -Proszę ewakuować wszystkich ze szpitala i wezwać posiłki!-prosi Czembor. -Rozkaz!-salutuje mu Generał. Przerażona Luna próbuję usunąć kulę z nogi Myśliwego.Nie jest to jednak prostę.Luna jest popędzana przez Myśliwego. -Szybciej!-karze Myśliwy. -Przecież wiesz,że robię co mogę ale nie dam rady wyjąć całej kuli.-wyjaśnia Luna. -No to się skóp!!!-krzyczy Myśliwy. -Nie mogę się skópic kiedy mi trzymasz strzelbę i wiem,że możesz mnie zabić!-zdenerwowała się Luna. -Ruszaj się!-mówi Myśliwy. Za drzwiami sytuacja robi się coraz bardziej napięta.Straże zastanawiają się czy wyważyć drzwi.Miły dwie godziny i nadal wołali Lunę.Wtedy w sali Luna wyjeła całą kulę i zatamowała ranę. -Gotowe!Wypuść mnie teraz!-błaga Luna. -Mam cię wypuścić!Nie!Ja teraz popzbędę się światka.-zaśmiał się myśliwy. Luna zaczęła uciekać.Była już przy drzwiach kiedy Myśliwy postrzelił ją w prawe przednie i lewe tylne kopyto.Myśliwy stanął na oknie i pożegnał się z Luną.Straż widząc krew wyważyła drzwi.Ciężko ranna Luna przeszła dwie poważne operacje.Kilka dni po wypadku Luna wróciła na zamek.Ladinia miała jednak plan zjednoczenia się z Myśliwym. -Ja będę ci pomagać zabijać zwierzęta a ty pomożesz mi dojść do władzy!-proponuje Ladinia. -Umowa stoi!-zaśmiał się Myśliwy. Jednak na chwilę obecną wszyscy byli szczęśliwi,że Lunie nic nie jest.Luna była w szoku ale z biegiem czasu uspokoiła się. Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach